Asajj Ventress
Mother Ventress |Significant other = Darth Maul Jard Dooku |marital status = s |titles = Darth Ventress Lord Ventress |alias = g |bounty = 322 |weapons = Two Lightsabers |ships = Ginivex-Class Starfighter |enemy = Palpatine |battles = Battle Of Naboo}} Asajj Ventress is a female Dathomirian Dark Jedi and was arguably the most dangerous of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes. Originally a Nightsister from Dathomir, Ventress along with her parents, and other Dathomirians went on an expedition to colonize the planet Rattatak, where she lived for several years. After her parents death at the hands of Warlord Osika Kirske, Ventress was trained as a Jedi Padawan, under the tutelage of Jedi Knight Ky Narec. However, after Narec was slain, Ventress gave into her anger and began walking the path of the dark side; taking up the lightsaber of her dead master, she trained herself in the Niman/Jar'Kai style of lightsaber combat, before slaying all the warlords on Rattatak and installing herself as its ruler. Eventually, Ventress's actions came to the attention of Count Dooku, and after a test of her abilities, she became a commander in the Confederacy Of Independent Systems. She had yearned to learn the ways of the Sith from Dooku and believed if she had proved herself worthy, she would become his apprentice. During the Clone Wars, she became one of the most feared beings in the galaxy, notorious for her defeat of several Jedi. As the war continued, Ventress became the bitter enemy of both Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his former mentor, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi: the latter of which was convinced that she could be redeemed. During Kenobi's mission to return Ventress to the light on Boz Pity, she received a life-threatening wound from Skywalker, faked her death and disappeared wishing to be free of the Jedi, the war, and Dooku. However, Darth Maul had been watching her, hoping to work with her and become his apprentice. While she recovered from her injuries, he looked out for her and helped nurse her back to health and all the while the two would not only join forces, but become lovers as well. Biography Early Life 's death at the hands of the Rattataki warlords.]] Asajj Ventress was born on the planet Dathomir to an Zabrak father and a Human mother in 27 BJP. Both of her parents were Force Sensitive, and hailed from the barbaric Outer Rim world Dathomir. Her father, Bao Ventress, was born into the Nightbrothers, while her mother ? Ventress was born into the Nightsisters of Dathomir. As a child, she met the Nightbrother Khameir Sarin, who would later become the Sith Darth Maul. During her childhood, her parents, herself and other Dathomirians, went on an expedition to colonize the barbaric Outer Rim world of Rattatak. Shortly after arriving, Ventress' parents assembled a large army in the southern hemisphere of Rattatak, intent on challenging the warlord Osika Kirske. However, they were killed by Kirske before they could become too great a threat, leaving Ventress an orphan on the harsh, unforgiving world. She would have most likely died were it not for the arrival of a Jedi Knight by the name of Ky Narec. Stranded on Rattatak after his starship crashed, Narec sensed Ventress's connection to The Force and, although Narec was cut off from the rest of the Jedi Order, he decided to train Ventress as his Padawan. The Master and Padawan duo became heroes to the people, ending wars and uniting rival armies. But tales and rumors of Ventress's new powers—her ability to move things with her mind and influence the minds of others—concerned the other warlords, and under Osika Kirske's leadership, they banded together to kill Ventress and her mentor. Tragically, the warlords would indeed manage to kill Narec, but the pain of his loss combined with Ventress's own undisciplined skills sent her spiraling down the path toward the dark side of the Force. When Narec died, she tattooed her hairless head and left her innocence behind. Her skull was striped with twelve marks, one for each of the twelve warlords she had killed after swearing their deaths. Ventress, now in control of the land once held by the warlords who had murdered her Master, had a castle built on Rattatak, from where she controlled her new kingdom. Ventress kept Narec's lightsaber as a memento of the good times with her mentor, and developed a hatred of the Jedi, who she believed had abandoned Narec. A couple years later, Asajj Ventress found her friend from childhood, Darth Maul, who had been abandoned by his master on the isolated Outer Rim world Rattatak. The two became close, as they were forced to survive together, while being hunted by hordes of Assassin droids and Warlords. Clone Wars Initiation on Rattatak Ventress was still in command on Rattatak when the Clone Wars began with the Battle of Geonosis. After Echuu Shen-Jon killed Sev'rance Tann on Krant, Count Jard Dooku, alias Darth Tyranus, went in search of a new acolyte to serve as a commander in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He traveled to Rattatak, where he was met by a waiting humanoid co-conspirator. As he sat beside the Count in a nearby observation chamber, this robed individual was silently and swiftly dispatched by a dark, cloaked figure who then took his seat. Dooku noted the presence of the killer, but initially voiced doubt about her combat abilities—until Ventress threw herself into a gladiatorial pit fight in the Cauldron and easily annihilated such foes as Blorga, Granda Dolma, Nilo, L8-L9, Flalios, Jasper McKnives, Krutch, Anchor Blue, Swyy'm-Ee, and finally Giant Flog. Dooku applauded Ventress's talents, but she then went too far by declaring herself a Sith, and claimed that Dooku knew nothing of the dark side. Dooku decided to "enlighten" her. After rendering her unconscious with a blast of Force lightning and later defeating her in a duel, Dooku presented her to Darth Sidious, who approved his choice, and ordered her to kill a certain Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. After her departure, Sidious told Tyranus that it was irrelevant whether or not Ventress succeeded. Either way, Palpatine won. In fact, events turned out better than even he had planned. Not only did Skywalker draw on his rage, but Ventress survived and the Sith gained a valuable assassin. Before sending her on her way, Dooku gifted Ventress with the twin red blades of his former Padawan, Komari Vosa. The twin blades could be wielded separately or joined together to form a saberstaff, one more difficult to handle than the traditional design, given the curved nature of the handles. Personality and traits As a child, Asajj Ventress was likely a very caring, compassionate individual, but the slaughter of her parents left her grief-stricken and angry. While her apprenticeship under Ky Narec allowed her to at least partially recover, his death caused her to spiral into darkness. Again consumed by grief, Ventress gave into her rage and lust for vengeance. She abandoned Jedi philosophy and pursued power and retribution, becoming a vicious warlord. Taking over her homeworld in a flurry of bloodshed and left with no further enemies to slake her bloodlust, Ventress focused her hatred outward. She came to blame the Jedi obsessively for, from her point of view, abandoning her master. Recruited by Dooku, Ventress became a Sith aspirant and embarked on a vicious killing spree against the Jedi as a Separatist commander during the Clone Wars. However, her general obsession over the Jedi eventually developed into a specific obsession over Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is unknown why she focused on Kenobi to the point of monomania, but his frequent escapes from death at her hands likely had something to do with it. Interestingly enough, their banter during battle occasionally had a pseudo-romantic theme, with Kenobi frequently referring to her as 'my dear'. Despite the number of Jedi Ventress slew, she remained angry and pained, coming to resent Dooku for not allowing her to join the Sith. Ventress took a great deal of pride in her own abilities and accomplishments, often viciously punishing whomsoever understated or criticized them, with examples including the unfortunate Captain Argyus. She placed particular faith in her formidable lightsaber skills, and when these were described to her as those of an amateur, Ventress' chagrin was immense. After Darth Maul recruited her, the two embarked in a intimate relationship. Powers and Abilities Notes Links Asajj Ventress (Gallery) Old Story Asajj Ventress hailed from the barbaric Outer Rim world of Rattatak, the daughter of local warlords. As a child, Ventress' parents assembled a large army in the southern hemisphere of Rattatak, intent on challenging fellow warlord Osika Kirske. However, they were killed by Kirske before they could become too great a threat, leaving Ventress an orphan on the harsh, unforgiving world. She would have most likely died were it not for the arrival of a Jedi Knight by the name of Ky Narec. Stranded on Rattatak after his starship crashed, Narec sensed Ventress's connection to the Force and, although Narec was cut off from the rest of the Jedi Order, he decided to train Ventress as his Padawan. During Kenobi's mission to return Ventress to the light on Boz Pity, she received a life-threatening wound from Skywalker, faked her death and disappeared wishing to be free of the Jedi, the war, and Dooku. However, Darth Maul had been watching her, hoping to work with her and become his apprentice. While she recovered from her injuries, he looked out for her and helped nurse her back to health and all the while the two would not only join forces, but become lovers as well. |BG1=501 |BG2=500 Category:Character